Matter Of Opinions
by chlolo1213
Summary: They were young ,wild and reckless plus one of them happen to be a billionaire so yeah they made stuff happen
1. Chapter 1

matter of opinions: Smallville/supernatural crossover Author :Chlolo1213

characters: Lois Lane,Chloe Sullivan,Sarah Blake,Jo Harvelle,Oliver Queen,Clark Kent,Sam Winchester,Dean Winchester, various others

A/N: this is something that's been brewing in my head for a while and is pure crack

pairings:eh...they're like one big orgy most the time CHAPTER 1: the move...and dean smack talk

Proluge

they were known as the as the Brady bunch ...or something at least that's what Lois says, Sarah honestly doesn't pay attention sometimes but right now she wasn't worried about that what she was worried about was getting a good grade especially considering the assignment. Her English AP teacher must be out of his ever loving mind telling her to record her daily live for the big end of the year project,this was gonna be a long two months.

random P.O.V

"CHLOE!" was heard all around the Kent farm from one loud mouth leggy Burnett named Lois Lane "Chloe, come on we gotta get to Oliver's so Sarah can get this stupid profiling thing out of the way." she said with a huff of impatience "I'm coming, calm down and come help me with Sarah's stuff." she replied and was rewarded with her she-hulk of a cousin's stomping and then the bags of clothes snatched from her hands "I don't know what's making Smallville so incapable or Gigantor and his midget in crime." Lois grumbled with a dark look on her face Chloe sighed "because their taking Jo's and our stuff up to Oliver's and Lois please stop calling Dean a midget ,he's taller than you."  
" meh..whatever until he can look his little brother in the eye I don't want to hear it, also where the hell is Jo at!?"

"...work."

"...oh."

"Oh indeed."

Lois pouted in remembrance that the other blonde female of their odd bunch of friends wouldn't be at Oliver's newly bought home that was a little ways out of Smallville till later that evening , speaking of Ollie's new bought home, it was his way of having a place for their group to come and go as they pleased ...and to plot ,there was definitely going to be plotting that's why Lois and Dean currently had to do community service at the local youth theater in Wichita but that was a story for another day."So.." she began not exactly knowing how to word what she wanted to say. "Your excited about a place to crash with lots of games and maple doughnuts..?" Chloe guessed with a twinkle of amusement and knowing in her eyes, there was a slight pause from Lois as she shrugged with a slight smirk.  
"...well duh!" she exclaimed with a childlike glee "a place we can final hold the binge drinking champion games!"  
"uh, Lois I thought we agreed not during the school year."  
Chloe responded with a look that said the binge drinking champion games brought back memories, ones that weren't ment to be brought up again while sober..yeah memories such as awful puking and male stripper humping memories, but she was get off track. "well yeah I know but now we don't have to use fake I.D's to get into clubs and end up waking up in elementary school bathrooms with no underwear." she stated matter factorly but all she got in response was a grumble about getting into the car and to shut her cake hole...somebody need to stop hanging out with Dean for a few days Lois thought as she made her way to the driver side of the car. -  
Meanwhile with the Winchester boys "Achoo!" Dean let out a body rocking sneeze,  
"You alright ,Dean?"Sam asked with a curiously "yeah i just feel like Lois is talking about me again." He said grumply knowing it was probably that she devil because of the fact he got a cold chill of doom when sneezed.  
"Err...right." Sam said letting it go knowing for a fact he did not want to know what Dean was talking ,so he sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride to there new home/hang out. TBC

A/N: feed is always nice, whether it be criticism or not, thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Matter Of Opinions: supernatural/smallville

Author: CHLOLO1213

Chapter 2: "The" Bartender or that hot blonde that likes knives

DISCLAIMER: Forgot it in the previous chapter , so blah blah don't own jack except my imagination and even that i question sometime

Narrator P.O.V

now that you've glimpsed at some our young heros thoughts you should get the whole story of how they all met, It started the summer before high school is when some first batch of the group started trickling in

Joanna Beth Harvelle was one of the first but along with and her mother came another package to deal withthe Winchesters and...Ash but he was a whole different story all together, Jo and the boys all came from her mother's roadhouse the only stable home they knew that was being moved to a funky town called Smallville because of some freak fire...well at least that's the story everybody but the Harvelle's and Winchester's got.

Then came Sarah Blake who was Class cousin on his mom's side of the family (apparently 's mothers side of the family dabbled in art collecting and selling ) who was staying with the Kents because her dad decide he wanted to travel but couldn't take Sarah because he believe she needed a stable home.

Next was Chloe and Lois who probably raised more hell in week than had ever been caused in Smallville history ,which still baffled Clark and made him wonder why he his best friends are such sociopaths.

And last but certainly not least was Oliver who thought he needed a change of scenery in his life , What he didn't expect were the new and crazy friends he'd make

.

The event that brought them all together was annual state fair which end in chaos ,the hay maze caught on fire(all Clark's fault no matter how hard he denied it.)

Oliver 'accidentally' kidnap Chloe apperantley he needed a hug and the tiny jail bait blonde keep making winky faces at him so he thought they could be friends Chloes take on this is much different than his,

Sarah shot Jo in the ass with an nerf gun over a funnel cake, sam became well know for his boys II men covers of their songs, Dean and Lois were BFF's all of thirty minutes what ended their besties status has yet to be discovered

.

And yeah well the rest they say is history.

Oliver let out a satisfied sigh at how nice everything was coming along ,Dean and Lois had yet to catch anything there on fire, Jo had yet to put any knife marks on the walls, Clark had even managed not to break any thing when Lois flashed him just for the simple fact she like watching him squirm.  
So yeah in his books everything was A-okay

"You sure look happy Ollie."

"Jo! I thought you weren't gonna be here till later!?"Oliver exclaimed inquiringly.

"Yeah well the big boss let me off early said i was to distracted and what not." She said twirling her hand around in a nonchalant manner.

"Did she now?"

"Yup" she said popping the P for effect.

"Nice, Did you tell your mom i said like you said you would." He whined knowing she often forgot to.

"Yes , now stop whining your like twenty-one and you sound like a five year old."

"You need to stop sippin that haterade Jo , just because you don't look this good whining doesn't mean you should try to bring me down." he said in a way that made Jo think he was gay sometimes but the just shrugged it off and rolled her eyes at his thearatrics.

"Anyhow where is everybody at ?"

"Hmm, pretty sure Sarah still trying to convince her English teacher about why he should let her write a story on puppies, Clark, Dean and Sam are getting evrybody's stuff that they packed so are Chloe and Lois by the way. So yeah that concludes the summary of where evrybody's at."

"...why aren't you helping move stuff?" she said while giving him a stink eye that practically screamed "SHAME ON YOU!"

"Because I paid for shit" He replied blandly .

"Touché. My friend Touché."

"I try." He said with a Smug smile.

Their peace and quiet was interrupted by the loud AC/DC ripping through the air as a nice sleek black Impala pulled up in the drive followed by a red dodge charger and last a sliver maserati (that looks suspiciously like his).

"...And there goes the neighborhood." Jo says with no small amount of amusement.

" The closes neighbor is four miles away , Darling." Chloe says as she steps out of the (his) maserati.

"What!?" Lois shouts in a mildly panicky voice "What the hell are we gonna do if it gets all Friday the 13th in this bitch!"

"Throw sacrifices." Chloe murmurs while looking at Clark with a dark glint in her pretty green eyes.

All Clark could do was cringe away wonder how something so tiny could be so frightening , And hazardous for some ones sanity.

"I think we should use mighty mouse as a sacrifice/bait if the time every comes." Lois practically sing-songed.

"I thought I felt you talking about me she-devil, that shiver of murderous intent that crawled up my spine really gave it away." Dean smirked as he started his daily stare down with Lois.

"You should fell honored." she said drily while a smirk of her owned made it's way on her , while she got in her battle ready stance to win the stare down.

"Guys don't do anything to stupid we just got here." Chloe said with an air of fond exasperation attention already off Clark as she made her say towards Oliver's side.

"Awe this is gonna be fun." chuckled Jo with nods of agreement from all around.  
-

A/N:Like i said before reviews are appreciated criticsm or not please and thank you.

.s


End file.
